


Day 17 - Spooning

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [17]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 170313





	Day 17 - Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 170313

Yuto flips Yamada’s body. Now Yamada’s back is press against Yuto’s chest. Yuto wraps his hand Yamada’s body, hugging him from behind. Their knees bend at the same position. It makes them looks like stacked spoons.

Yamada loves it so much when Yuto do this kind of thing. He loves the feeling of Yuto hugging him from behind while they lie down. Yamada feels safe and comfortable in this position because it feels like Yuto is protecting him. He also can’t feel the cold morning breeze anymore because Yuto’s hug gives him a warm feeling that shoo the cold away.

They stay in that position for couple of minutes.

“Yuto?”  
“Mmm…”  
“I feel like ‘something’ is poking my butt.”  
“Sorry if ‘it’ poking your butt. You know that ‘it’ always acting up in the morning. And with you around, ‘it’ becomes more hard.” Yuto says bluntly.  
Yamada’s ear turns red after he heard Yuto’s words.  
“Why? Are you embarrassed? Your ear is red.” Yuto says as he lean down a little and nibbling Yamada’s red ear.  
Yamada let out a soft moan when Yuto start licking his ear.

Yuto get more excited after he heard Yamada’s moan so he lick it more and start slipping his left hand under Yamada’s shirt and then playing with the latter nipples. His right hand, which is under Yamada’s body, slipping under Yamada’s sweats pants and grab Yamada’s member. Oh yeah, they are still in full clothes even though they slept together last night~

Yuto can feel that Yamada’s ‘thing’ is already hard as well. Yuto rubs it gently while start kissing Yamada’s nape. He is also moving his hips, rubbing his already hard ‘thing’ to Yamada’s butt.

With Yuto kissing his nape and his hand roam around his body and touching his sensitive parts, it already makes him ‘fire up’ but with Yuto rubbing his hard thing in his butt it doubles the sensation he already feels and he feels like he can’t hold it anymore.

Yuto’s hard thing in his butt gives him a shiver through out his body. They still have the clothes on but that fact didn’t stop the ‘side effect’.

“Yuto, if you keep this up, I can’t hold on anymore.”  
“That’s what I want.”

Yuto turns Yamada’s face and kisses him passionately. His right hand still in the latter lower body and his hips is still moving back and forth.

The two of them continue their ‘activity’ until the two of them satisfied their ‘desire’.


End file.
